danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Voice Actors/Danganronpa 1
Marieve Herington as Celestia In contrast to the previous credits, I'm starting this topic to PROVE that Marieve is undeniably and irrefutably the voice of Celestia, as directly confirmed by the dub's director himself , Tony Oliver. One of the contributors stated that this is "shakey" evidence? Come on. Sk8erPrince (talk) 09:05, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :"One of the contributors"? I'm an Administrator and this was discussed between the other administrators, specifically Monollama, but I've also given my reasons in our group Discord server. I've already seen that evidence before. It's old evidence. It's a private message. It's incredibly difficult to prove whether it's genuine or not because it's a private message. False screenshots have been used to prove all sorts of things. It is, in fact, incredibly easy and is a tactic which has been used before. It's just someone's word that this is a real screenshot, the word of someone I can't verify. That is not on the same level as an actual voice actor announcing their involvement. We rely on sources we can ACTUALLY link to, not someone's word of mouth - we cannot verify it. And please, stop getting so aggressive over voice actors, the tone really isn't necessary. Scottier (talk) 13:14, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::First of all Sk8erPrince, stop being so disrespectful towards an administrator. Knowing that Scottier is a part of administrator team, and at the same time mentioned them as "one of the contributors" in my opinion is rude, and way too sarcastic. We thank you for pointing a wrong thing about our wikia's sourcing regarding English voice actors, but please drop the aggressive act, because it is unnecessary. All of the administrator's decisions are discussed together and we even perform an extensive searching for our source. The reason why your evidence being shaky was already well explained by Scottier. We need a solid evidence for our source, such as the voice actor themselves voluntarily announce their roles in the game like Erika Harlacher and Christine Marie Cabanos if you check the reference section in their respective pages. For now, it's best for you to just calm down because we're currently doing our best to find a reliable source. Thank you. Riku-ya (talk) 13:36, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Revisiting after 2 years I've found at least two tweets where fans show their appreciation for Marieve's Celestia portrayal, and both tweets were liked by Marieve herself. Please assess these sources. [1] [2] Sk8erPrince (talk) 11:08, July 18, 2019 (UTC) :Because there are other characters present in the evidence you provided, we can't accept this a source. Monollama (talk) 08:47, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Danganronpa The Animation Missing VAs I don't know if this is notable enough to credit the missing VAs (Jin Kirigir, Komaru and Makoto's parents), but as seen at the end of the credits in Funimation's streaming site, Makoto's parents and Komaru are listed as Extras in Episode 1 English cast and Jin is listed as Principal in Episode 12. JohnnyTron190 (talk) 04:51, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Wrong Kanji Jin Kirigiri's section features Komaru's name in Kanji rather than his. ( 霧切 仁 ) I can't edit this page, so if someone else can access the edit button, can you correct it? Savingraiden (talk) 08:59, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :Thank you for letting us know, it has been fixed. Monollama (talk) 19:52, January 25, 2020 (UTC)